Henry Turner
Henry Turner was the son of Will Turner and Elizabeth Turner (née Swann). Following his first encounter with his father, Henry decided to find the legendary Trident of Poseidon to free his father from his curse, an obligation to sail the Seven Seas for all eternity as captain of the Flying Dutchman. When he grew up, Henry joined the Royal Navy with the intention to find his father's old associate, the infamous pirate Jack Sparrow. Hoping that the pirate captain would help him find the Trident, Henry served on several ships, until he ended up on the warship Monarch. During his adventures, he encountered the terrifying ghost crew led by the Spanish pirate hunter Armando Salazar, who requested him to find the man he was already looking for - Jack Sparrow. Wrongfully accused of cowardly abandoning his shipmates, Henry was forced to form an alliance with Sparrow's pirate crew and the young scientist Carina Smyth. Chased by the British forces led by Lieutenant Scarfield and Salazar's bloodthirsty ghosts, Henry and his allies embarked on a perilous journey to find the legendary weapon that would give them control of the sea. Biography Early Life About nine months after the War Against Piracy, this child would be born to Will and Elizabeth Turner (née Swann). Elizabeth settled with Henry in an old lighthouse on the southern coast of Jamaica, across the bay from Port Royal.Henry Turner's map in Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales. For the next nine years and few months of his life, young Henry Turner would remain with Elizabeth until his father's return from his ten-year duty aboard the Flying Dutchman.Young Will Turner had to be nine years old by Will's return from his 10-year duty. He was born 9 months after Will's departure, and Will returned 9 years later. On the day of his father's return from the Land of the Dead, a young Henry happily sung a song, which his mother had taught him, while the sun was setting. It was here that Henry witnessed the green flash on the horizon, and saw the Flying Dutchman sailing into the bay. When the ship was anchored, Will came ashore and Henry met his father for the first time.Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End Reconnecting with his father Not satisfied with seeing his father only once every ten years, Henry decided to free Will from the curse of the Flying Dutchman. He spent several years studying the myths of the sea, researching every legend and every curse. He eventually learned about the treasure that allegedly held all the power of the sea, the Trident of the ancient sea god Poseidon, an object that could break Will's curse. The tales of Henry's father's adventures also spoke of Jack Sparrow, a notorious pirate captain whom Henry's mother never mentioned. Henry believed Sparrow would help him find the Trident.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales When he was twelve years old, Henry calculated the Flying Dutchman's route and the exact moment when the ship would sail near his home again. In the middle of the night the boy rowed to the open sea. When he reached his destination, he tied a sack of rocks to his left leg and jumped overboard, letting the heavy weight drag him to the depths. In a few moments he fell on the main deck of the Flying Dutchman and the ship rose above the waves, saving Henry from drowning. A moment later Henry's father appeared on deck. Chastising Henry for what he did, Will showed him his face covered in barnacles, but the boy didn't care. Realizing that the ship's crew knew about Henry's presence onboard, Will told him to go home to his mother as there was no place for him on the Dutchman. Still wanting his father to come home Henry revealed what he knew about the Trident and his hopes about using it to break Will's curse. However, Will replied that the trident could never be found, as he believed that the trident was just a tale. Henry countered his father's statement by saying that the tales of him and Captain Jack Sparrow were real. Will warned him to stay away from Jack and leave the sea forever. As the Flying Dutchman started sinking Will gave his necklace to Henry, telling him that his curse can never be broken. Will then hugged Henry and told him that he must let him go as his fate couldn't be changed. The ship disappeared beneath the surface and Henry swam back to his boat, still determined to find Jack Sparrow. Quest for the Trident of Poseidon Encounter with Salazar Over the years Henry grew up into a headstrong young sailor, eventually leaving his mother's home and joining the British Royal Navy. However, for some reason he was kicked off several ships. Nine years after the meeting with his father Henry was serving aboard the powerful warship called the Monarch. One day the ship was chasing pirates in the waters West of the Windward Isles. Henry was stationed in the bilge, where a group of sailors under the command of Petty Officer Maddox was trying to pump the leaking water out of the ship. Unlike his shipmates Henry was looking at the pirate ship through one of the gun ports with a small piece of mirror, identifying the vessel as a Dutch barque, and the pirate flag flying from its mainmast as the one belonging to a pirate named Bonnet. Seeing in the mirror the rocky formations and the giant cave in front of the pirate ship, Henry ran up the stairs, ignoring Maddox's orders to stay in his post. Reaching the main deck Henry tried to speak with Captain Toms who was standing on the quarterdeck with his officers, but Officer Cole reminded him that he was not allowed to address the Captain. The boy tried to convince the officers that they were sailing the ship straight into the Devil's Triangle, a mysterious area from which many ships never returned, but the captain dismissed his warnings as mere superstition. As Maddox appeared on deck, telling the captain that Henry was clearly disturbed, the young sailor asked the captain one last time to change the course. Cole responded by ordering the crew to arrest him. Not wanting to let the captain kill them all Henry ran to the helm, trying to change the course by force, striking a Marine and an officer in the process, but he was quickly subdued. Captain Toms personally ripped the sleeves of Henry's jacket, marking him as a traitor, before ordering the crew to follow the pirate ship into the cave. .]] Maddox and the two Marines carried Henry below deck, throwing him into the brig. As Henry fell down, several wanted posters of Jack Sparrow fell out of his pockets. A prisoner in a cell next to Henry's reached and picked one of the posters, telling Henry that Jack Sparrow was dead and buried in an unmarked grave on the island of Saint Martin. Henry was unable to participate in battle when the ship was attacked in the haunted waters of the Devil's Triangle. That accidentally led to Henry being the only survivor of the battle, in which the ''Monarch's crew was massacred by the ghosts led by Captain Armando Salazar. When Salazar walked below deck, he picked up a wanted poster of the infamous pirate Jack Sparrow from the floor and asked Henry if he knew Sparrow. When Henry replied that he knew Sparrow only by name, Salazar walked through the bars and asked the scared Henry to find Sparrow and give him a message about death coming straight for him. Finding Jack Sparrow Henry was found by another navy ship and was arrested for treason. He was taken to church in Saint Martin to tend to his wounds but was shackled to the bed where a nun asked him for information about the Trident of Poseidon. Though she disbelieves his story with dealing with the dead, she says he must help her before she frees him and runs after being recognized. Both of them are then chased by British soldiers and make an escape attempt. Sneaking into the town, Henry saw a group of soldiers led by Mayor Dix apprehending Jack Sparrow. Henry soon infiltrated the prison disguised as a guard, searching cells for Sparrow but receiving no answer. Eventually reaching a cell where he was grabbed by the very man he was looking for. After brief skepticism that he was the real Jack Sparrow until it was confirmed to be him, Henry revealed himself as Will and Elizabeth's son to Jack's surprise. Henry stated he needed Jack to help him locate the Trident of Poseidon to free his father but Jack was uninterested in his tale, even falling asleep in the middle of the story. Henry soon got Jack's attention by asking if he knew of Armando Salazar and reveals he was resurrected, relaying the message about him hunting Jack down. Henry told the now scared Jack that the trident was his only chance to defeat Salazar and his undead horde. He then asked Jack if he will team up with him. Saving Jack The next day, as Carina and Jack were about to executed but luckily for them Henry arrived along with Jack's crew who were paid to help. Henry saved Carina from being hung asking her for aid in the quest to which she reluctantly agreed. Jack's crew fired a cannonball into the platform that held the guillotine, causing a mass confusion. The prisoners were able to escape the area. Search for the Trident Making their way to the Dying Gull, Henry and Carina were soon tied to the mast of the ship before Jack tries to get the map to the Trident from Carina. To procure it, he threatens the life of a protesting Henry if she doesn't comply. Jack has his men throw Henry overboard and after he gets the information, he reveals Henry was thrown in a lifeboat tied to the ship to Carina's irritation. Chased by the dead When the Silent Mary started to pursue them, Jack allowed his angry crew to lead a mutiny against him. On a rowboat, Jack, Henry and Carina continued to flee before Carina decided to save herself by throwing off her dress to Henry's protest and Jack's delight. Soon, Henry became annoyed with Jack and decided to join Carina but before he could follow her the boat was attack by Salazar's undead sharks. Jack grabbed a stumbling Henry and the two were forced to deal with the shark's repeated attacks as well as the charging Salazar and his crew. Henry then dove into the water and was nearly attacked but Jack narrowly managed to save him from being eaten as they crashed on a nearby island where Jack was confronted by the undead specter of his nemesis Salazar but they were relieved that he or his men can't step foot on land. Henry followed after Carina as she started ran off while screaming at the sight of actual ghosts. Henry and Jack journeyed through the forest where Jack poked fun of Henry's feelings for Carina which he denied. The two found Carina trapped in a net and Jack tells Henry to help but before he could both of them are captured as well. Three men appeared and knocked out Jack and taking the trapped trio to their leader Pig Kelly. Hangman's Bay When Jack awoke, he found a rope around his neck as well as Henry and Carina tied up. Because Jack owed Kelly a debt, the man has decided for him to repay it by marrying his sister Beatrice Kelly. Henry was the unwilling best man and Carina the bride's maid, though Jack was not willing to do so even under the threat of death but inadvertently said "I do" once Carina and Henry pointed out it wasn't legal. However, before the kiss can occur, the wedding is halted by the arrival of Hector Barbossa who dispatches Kelly and his men freeing Henry and his companions. Barbossa then used Sword of Triton to release the Black Pearl from imprisonment in a bottle as Henry watched in awe as the ship grew to its natural size. Journey on the Pearl Upon Barbossa establishing captaincy of the vessel, Henry and Carina were tied to the wooden stand for ship's bell. As the ship sailed, Carina warned Barbossa that his maps were incomplete but her pleas were ignored though Henry supported her. However, after some time he realized he needed her help so he released her and Henry allowing Carina to take the helm to locate the Black rock island by using the stars as a map. As Carina guided the Pearl, Henry kept a lookout with his telescope just as she started listing all the unbelievable things she has witnessed as Henry told her all the myths of the sea were real, jokingly telling her to admit that she was wrong but Carina retorted she merely had doubts. Henry called her out on this apology but she stated he had to apologize for putting her in danger with said myths as Henry stated they were something she now believed in apologizing for that. Carina accepted this apology, causing him to realized he walked into her hands and leaves as she stated he saw things her way. Capture Very soon, Henry spotted the Essex approaching intent on attacking but they were easily wiped out by the Silent Mary who attacked the Pearl. During the battle, Henry took a sword and freed Jack as Salazar started to come after him and joined in the battle. At the end, Salazar saw that they were approaching Black rock island and knowing he couldn't tread land abducted Henry, taking him back to his ghost ship. Possession Onboard the ghost ship, Turner's body was possessed by Salazar who knew that once he had the Trident of Poseidon he could undo the spell. With Henry's body, Salazar traveled the island where he found the way to reach Poseidon's Tomb. Salazar began to fight against Smyth and Sparrow who were unable to defeat him without harming Henry in the process. After grabbing hold of the trident, it released Salazar from Henry's body, and he laid unconscious as he was tended to by Carina. Destruction of the Trident Henry soon regained consciousness as he and Carina witnessed Salazar using the Trident to torture Jack. Carina was able to remind Henry on how to break all the curses at sea. After Jack managed to hold the trident in place, Henry was able to break the Trident breaking all the curses and causing Salazar and his entire crew to turn back into their human forms, but the trio soon realized that the split sea was slowly coming to a close, and they were right in the middle. When all had seemed lost, everyone noticed Barbossa swinging in from atop of the Pearl's anchor, urging them all to climb. Quickly climbing aboard, the group proceeded to climb the anchor as the still vengeful Salazar followed them. As they climbed, Barbossa saved Carina and noticed Salazar was closing in on her but Jack took Henry's sword giving to Barbossa who relinquished his grip on the anchor and fell stabbing Salazar in the back on his way down before he hit the anchor face first, killing him. The stunned group watched as both Salazar and Barbossa were washed away in the consuming seas. Reunion with father As the sea finally tamed itself, the group returned to the surface and with the rest of the crew mourned Barbossa's sacrifice. Henry saw the distraught in Carina's eyes as she just found and lost her father, he pondered on how to approach her as Jack helped him by giving Henry her diary so he could return it to her. With this, Henry approached her and questioned if she was alright as she stated she didn't know as she had everything she looked for, but in a moment it was gone again. Henry told her not everything as he gave her the book and she accepted the gesture since the book was given to her by her father as Henry called her "Miss Smyth" she corrected him, and told him that her name was "Barbossa". All was calm as the crew of the Pearl sailed back to Henry's home, where he realized Jack was right about how he felt and tried to kiss Carina, who slapped him, thinking he was still possessed. He forgave her and kissed her, a sentiment she returns. Henry then witnessed the arrival of the Flying Dutchman and saw his newly-freed father walking up the hill. Will embraced his son, and Henry returned his necklace. Henry and Carina held hands as they happily watched as Henry's mother emerged from the hills and reunited with her husband. His further fate is unknown. Personality and traits Henry was kindhearted man who wanted nothing more to reunite with his father after barely seeing for years. Due to witnessing his father's cursed fate and reading of the tales of the sea, Henry was very open to the supernatural as he warned the crew of the Monarch of tales of the Devil's Triangle even though his actions were accurate he was branded a traitor. Henry also gets frustrated when others disbelieve his stories but will become somewhat smug after they witness it for themselves. He is somewhat modest and seemed inexperienced with women as he was excited by seeing Carina's ankles after she took off her dress and could not admit his growing affections for her until the end. Behind the scenes *Henry Turner was portrayed in the final scene of At World's End ''by Dominic Scott Kay, credited as "Young Will Turner" in the film's credits. Lewis McGowan portrayed Henry in the very first scene of ''Dead Men Tell No Tales, credited as "Henry Turner (12 yrs old)" in the film's credits, while Brenton Thwaites portrayed the adult Henry for the rest of the film.John Lewis Christmas ad Scot to star in Pirates of the Caribbean - The Scotsman *Before Thwaites was selected to play Henry in Dead Men Tell No Tales, actors Taron Egerton, George MacKay, Mitchell Hope, Ansel Engort and Sam Keeley were considered for the role.Oh, Henry! Disney Chasing Hearththrobs For Next ‘Pirates Of The Caribbean’ *Before it was confirmed that Henry was the son of Will and Elizabeth in the fifth Pirates film, it was rumored that the character's full name was "Henry Maddox," and that he was a brash young British officer who would intercept Jack Sparrow in his quest for the Trident of Poseidon, falling head over heels for Carina Smyth in the process. The name Maddox was later given to another character, a Petty Officer aboard the Monarch. *According to the Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales Novelization Henry freed Will Turner from his curse seven years after their meeting on the Flying Dutchman. However, the film itself and its comic book adaptation reveal that nine years have passed between the two events. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales'' **''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales: Movie Graphic Novel'' *''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game'' Notes and references ru:Генри Тёрнер ja:ヘンリー・ターナー Category:English Turner III William Turner III william Category:Swann family Category:Monarch crew Category:Dying Gull crew